An Eventful Week Across The World (Part 1)
by vliontgirl
Summary: Wut


Voting Day had quickly approached again in the wholly tropical country of Venezuela and a large number of the Venezuelan citizens were heading towards their local community centres to vote. However, Bruno, an asexual boy with an unhealthy love for Twitter (he even has a Twitter poster on his bedroom wall) stayed at home and waited for the "paparazzi" to appear outside of his home so he could have his 2 minutes of fame by pulling faces out of his bedroom window and hoping that he'd end up on the local news programme.

5 hours and thirty minutes ahead in the UK, Mary, an independent blonde girl who had lunch with the Queen, Max a tall bloke with sideburns and a really cool watch who always wears Converse, and Hannah, a small girl who sweats a lot, has terrible eyesight and finds cartoon characters attractive were at Camden Town underground station, waiting for a tube to Leicester Square. Max and Mary were running fast ahead trying to catch the tube that was presently at the station. Hannah lagged behind with her bags, shouting "Wait for me! There's no need to rush, they come every minute!". Max mimicked her as Mary kept running, yet she started to slow down, as did the monotonous bounce in her long, blonde hair. Hannah and Max also caught up with her quickly, which indicated that they had missed the tube they wanted. Hannah opened her bag and looked for her water bottle.  
"I can't find it!" She exclaimed, trying to catch her breath. The trio were panting continuously.

Meanwhile in Sweden, Emy, a 17 year old girl (we think) with an undying obsession for Skyrim was watching _Lost_ when all of a sudden her mother arrives home early on her horse, Snöball.  
"Emy!" her mother shouts from the front garden.  
"Jå?" Emy replies with curiosity.  
"Vi kommer att Venezuela imorgon, packa resväskan!" (Translation:_ "We are going to Venezuela tomorrow, pack your suitcase!")  
_"Åh, okej!" Emy replies. She then leans back on her sofa again, about to press the play button to resume _Lost_. She had a weird feeling inside of her, like she was trying to remember something but couldn't.  
"_Venezuela," _She thought to herself. _"I swear I've heard something like that before. Is it a place in Skyrim?"_  
She ignored her thoughts about the place and opened a new tab on her internet browser and went straight to Facebook. She opened the chat log that she's currently in with Bruno, Mary, Max and Hannah to find Bruno talking about his country and the votes that were taking place. She ignored him until he typed "ANSWER ME!" in which she replied with "wut".  
"I HAVE PUT MY MIDDLE FINGER UP FOR THE CAMERAS LOL I HAVE A FAME IM GONNA BE ON THE VENEZUELAN TV!" he said, with his poor English grammar and the implication that he is beyond excited. Emy paused and then realised that she had heard of Venezuela because Bruno lives there. She didn't know what to do and closed her laptop.  
_"Should I tell him?" _she wondered. This may be the only chance that they'd get to meet. She went upstairs to pack her suitcase and decided that she'd think whilst doing so.

Mary, Max and Hannah had finally arrived in Leicester Square and were currently on the tube to Piccadilly, in which they hoped that when they arrived, they would go to Japan Centre. Hannah looked around for a second and spotted a girl with short, dyke-style green hair and glasses, wearing a black blazer, black shorts and black boots.  
"She's hot" Hannah whispered to Mary and Max, who were standing beside her on the journey.  
"She's not" they replied, simultaneously.  
Hannah kept squinting as she was not wearing her glasses as she thought she recognised the girl.  
"Is that Lisa?" she asked, without the thought that Mary and Max do not know of Lisa. Mary and Max looked at eachother, rolled their eyes and didn't answer Hannah. They got off at Piccadilly and Hannah was determined to follow this girl. She grabbed the hand of Max and pulled him, Mary running frantically behind wondering to herself _"What on earth is Hannah doing?"_

As they had reached the top of the stairs leading to the outside, Hannah called Lisa's name. Although, it seemed that Lisa could not hear Hannah as she had headphones on.  
"Why don't we just follow her? If it is her, then she would be going to Japan Centre anyway, right? So she's basically leading us there." Max suggested. Hannah agreed and said that she was already thinking this.  
"Of course." said Max, sarcastically. Mary had caught up with the two country bumpkins and they all followed this girl until the entrance, where she stopped and took photos of the sign outside, saying "Japan Centre" (obviously.)  
"Quiche!" shouted Hannah.  
"Is that you, Hannah?" replied Lisa, looking surprised.  
"YES ITS ME OH MY GOD HEY LISA"  
"Weeaboo dykes forever" Lisa said, randomly. She was holding Anzu in her left arm, with a camera in the other.  
"uh...this is Max, the bloke who spammed you on my iPod," Hannah pointed to Max, who was standing about a metre away. He lifted his left hand to wave and put his phone into his pocket with his right hand.  
"Yo" he greeted Lisa in his deep voice.  
"And this is Mary, you know Mary." Hannah then of course, pointed to Mary.  
"uhh...hi" Mary said, with a very unsure look on her face.

The four of them continued talking for a long while, whilst in Sweden, Emy had announced to Bruno that she was coming to his country. Bruno was very excited by this and offered plans to Emy in regards to meeting up. Mary, Max and Hannah were still unaware of what was happening, yet it would only take a few hours until they found out.


End file.
